Monkey D. Luffy/History/Wano
Yonko Saga Levely Arc Journey to Wano Country After Sanji realized that he received a raid suit from Niji during the escape from Cacao Island, Luffy and Chopper begged him not to throw it away. Carrot received a newspaper and the group read it. Luffy became depressed when he misread his new bounty as 150,000,000. Brook later took a closer look at the poster and told Luffy that he misread the amount. The group was then shocked to hear that Luffy's bounty actually increased to 1,500,000,000. Cidre Guild Arc One Piece: Stampede Wano Country Arc The Adventures of Luffy-tarou As the Thousand Sunny continued towards Wano Country, the group was informed of the Levely through a newspaper. They later encountered an unusual weather disturbance in their direction, followed by an octopus on their ship as well as a school of huge carp on their side. After a bumpy ride across a river, the ship climbed up a waterfall. After reaching the top, they came across a whirlpool. Luffy helped his group escape but was held back by the octopus before he could leave the ship. Luffy and the Thousand Sunny later washed up on a beach at Kuri and Luffy woke up when a crab pinched his nose. He then encountered a komainu and a baboon wielding a katana. While the komainu and the baboon were fighting, two Beasts Pirates scouts were riding nearby. When they spotted Luffy and the Sunny, they tried to attack Luffy, but the latter easily defeated them and saved a little girl they had captured in the process. One of the pirates ordered the baboon, known as Hihimaru, to attack Luffy, but the latter stopped the baboon with a glare. The little girl, Tama, then knocked out the enemy pirate, and the girl managed to tame Hihimaru by feeding him kibi-dango created from her own cheek. Tama explained to Luffy where he was and what had happened to her, and after taking the Sunny to a secure location, she offered to feed him as thanks. She took him to her master's house, where she made some rice dishes. After he ate, Luffy was confronted by Tama's master, who was angered that he ate the rice that she rarely got to have due to spending her life weaving kasas every day. Tama explained to her master that she gave Luffy the rice to thank him, but she then got sick due to having drank some river water that was contaminated by Kaido's factories. Her master revealed that she had decided to continue living in Kuri to wait for Ace, who had promised to return there. Luffy then informed them that Ace died, causing Tama to become upset and pass out. Hitetsu berated Luffy for saying it so directly and told him about Ace's visit as well as the destruction of Tama's village. Luffy then offered to take Tama to the town to see a doctor, and Hitetsu told him to look for his allies. After changing his clothes, Luffy took the sword Nidai Kitetsu with him, and Hitetsu tried to stop him due to fearing its curse, but was unsuccessful as Luffy left with Tama. As Komachiyo gave them a ride through the bamboo forest, Tama accussed Luffy of lying and explained about the promise Ace made to her. They later entered a wasteland and Tama explained about the terrible environment created by the Beasts Pirates before falling unconscious again. Luffy later spotted Zoro saving a woman from some of Kaido's thugs. He then reunited with his crewmate, but they were confronted by Hawkins shortly afterwards. Hawkins then read Luffy and Zoro's fortune, saying that they had 19% chance of surviving at the end of the month. As they prepared to fight, Zoro noticed the sword Luffy was carrying and asked to hold on to it, but Luffy decided to use it. As Hawkins' men attacked, Luffy used a punch instead of attacking with the blade. One of the giant lizards tried to bite Luffy, but he dodged it, grabbed it, and threw it at Hawkins, who caught it with his straw sword. Luffy was then surprised when Zoro attacked Hawkins with a flying slash to the face, but the damage was redirected to one of his men. After explaining about his Wara Wara no Mi, Hawkins conjured a giant straw entity. After he drew a card that made his men attack each other, Komachiyo dragged Luffy and Zoro away from the battle. Hawkins' straw figure pursued them until Zoro sliced it in two. After getting away from Hawkins, the woman that Zoro saved earlier introduced herself as Tsuru. Upon seeing Tama in critical condition, she asked the two Straw Hats to bring Tama to her tea shop so she could help her. They later arrived at Okobore Town. While Tama was healed by Tsuru's medicine, Luffy ate some food. After Luffy heard Tsuru's story about Okobore Town, Tsuru was attacked by the gifter Batman. During the confusion, Tama was abducted by Gazelleman. Luffy, Zoro, Kiku, and Komachiyo quickly pursued the gifter and they headed for Bakura Town. At the town's gates, Luffy yelled out Tama's name and the group were confronted by swordsmen, but Luffy knocked them out with Haoshoku Haki. While traveling through the town, Kiku told Luffy and Zoro about the town's history. A defeated sumo wrestler was suddenly hurled towards them, but Luffy caught him with one hand. They then came across a sumo wrestling tournament where Urashima was winning matches. As Urashima's men were taking Kiku to Urashima, Luffy was amazed when Kiku sliced off Urashima's top-knot with her sword. When Urashima tried to attack Kiku in a fit of rage, Luffy intercepted him and engaged him in a sumo match. Luffy dodged his opponent's attacks and sent him flying out of the ring and crashing into a building. Many enemies then came to confront the group. Luffy fought back, demanding the boss of the town to show up. Holdem later arrived at the scene while holding Tama hostage. As Holdem accused the group of being part of a group of thieves, Kiku warned Luffy not to anger Holdem carelessly. She also informed Luffy and Zoro that Jack was the ruler of the Kuri region and attacking Holdem would have serious repercussions. When the headliner Speed arrived with a wagon of food, Luffy and Zoro decided to steal it. Luffy quickly attacked Holdem and grabbed Tama while Zoro struck down the Beasts Pirates escorting the wagon. Once he heard how Holdem harmed Tama, Luffy dropped Tama in mid-air and turned around to attack Holdem and struck him in the face with a powerful Red Hawk punch. With Holdem taken down, Luffy then grabbed Tama again and tried to ride on the back of Speed, thinking she was a horse. Speed got angry, but when Tama offered some kibi dango made from her body, she ate it and became subservient to Luffy and Tama, carrying them out of Bakura Town as they made their way to Okobore Town. They picked up Law along the way and once they arrived at Okobore Town, they delivered the food to the citizens and Luffy crushed three gifters who tried to stop them. As Tama ate an apple, Luffy promised her that she would not be hungry again. After scolding Luffy and Zoro for their reckless behavior, Law decided to take them to the ruins of Oden's castle. Luffy then parted ways with Tama but decided to keep the sword he took from Hitetsu. Luffy, Zoro, Law, and Kiku rode on Komachiyo as they traveled to the castle ruins. As they approached the castle, Zoro wandered off somewhere and Kiku ran away in tears. When they reached the top of the mountain, Law showed Luffy the gravestones for the Kozuki Family, including Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, and Raizo. Luffy was surprised and initially thought they were dead, but Kin'emon and Momonosuke then came out to meet him and Kiku returned to embrace Kin'emon. The group that had sailed to Wano with Luffy arrived at the ruins as well, and Law took them inside to talk. There, Kin'emon revealed that he, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, and Raizo had escaped from Orochi's takeover by traveling 20 years forward in time. Luffy then listened as Kin'emon explained more about the past such as the story of Oden, the time of his execution, the rumor about Toki, and what Kin'emon's group did right after arriving at present time. Kin'emon then went over a plan to attack Onigashima, the island where Kaido resided, in two weeks. Kin'emon explained about the Fire Festival and how the decisive battle would play out. After giving the group specific tasks to do, Kin'emon gave them new clothes and summoned Shinobu to guide them. When Kaido arrived at the Kuri region, Law alerted Luffy to his presence. Seeing Kaido above Okobore Town, Luffy rushed off with Law following him. After Kaido destroyed Oden Castle, Luffy responded by attacking Kaido with a Gear Third attack. The attack knocked Kaido to the ground with an enormous crash. Luffy then proceeded to run towards Oden Castle to check on his friends, but he came across a badly injured Speed, who told him that she tried to get Tama to safety, but Kaido intercepted and attacked them, leaving Tama's fate unknown. Law tried to tell Luffy to flee, but an enraged Luffy decided to once again engage the Yonko. Kaido unleashed his fire breath at him, but Luffy dodged and struck Kaido with Elephant Gatling. This dropped Kaido to the ground again, and he entered his human form while laying down. Luffy activated Gear Fourth and unleashed an aggressive barrage of attacks on him. The attacks were ineffective and Kaido retaliated with Raimei Hakke, rendering Luffy unconscious with a single blow. Tribulation at Udon Kaido then ordered his men to imprison Luffy, deciding to break his spirit and turn him into a subordinate. As Kaido's men surrounded Luffy, he instinctively knocked out some of them with Haoshoku Haki. On the next day, Luffy was taken to a prison at Udon and thrown into a cell next to Kid. Both Luffy and Kid swore payback against Kaido before Luffy noticed Kid next to him. A few days later, both of them were competing over who could do more work at the prisoner mine. Dobon then confronted the two over the amount of kibi dango rations they acquired. He prepared to discipline them as he had his hippo put them into its mouth. However, Luffy and Kid quickly knocked out Dobon and his hippo. Luffy also picked up an injured old man and carried him on his shoulder. On the next day, the old man that Luffy helped expressed his gratitude to Luffy, who then gave Hyo some of his meal tickets in an act of kindness. While Luffy was working, Raizo appeared beside him and informed him that he located the keys to Luffy's Seastone handcuffs but it was heavily guarded. Raizo then asked Luffy to wait a little longer before vanishing. Caribou approached Luffy and tried to talk to him with the intention of allying and escaping from the prison, but Luffy rejected him, telling Caribou to go ally with Kid. Caribou began to tell Luffy about the rumors of how Kid lost an arm, until Kid appeared and interrupted him. After Kid explained his side of the story, Luffy and Kid began arguing over who would defeat Kaido. After news of Kid's escape from the Prisoner Mines was announced, Alpacaman tormented Luffy by spitting on him and questioned if he had helped Kid escape. When Luffy saw one of the guards attacking Hyogoro, he rushed to attack the guard. Luffy then kicked the guard in the face and knocked him down, causing an uproar in the prison. The warden stepped in and attacked Luffy. Afterwards, Luffy continued with his defiance by trying to escape. Luffy and Hyogoro were then caught and brought before Queen, who attempted to convince Luffy to join the Beasts Pirates, only for Luffy to reject the offer. Luffy and Hyogoro were sentenced to fight in death matches called the Sumo Inferno. Both of them were forced to wear collars that will behead them if they step out of the ring, but they were allowed to have their handcuffs removed for combat. As the first group of opponents attacked them, Luffy instantly knocked them out with Haoshoku Haki. As he defeated more opponents, Luffy tried to learn an advanced application of Busoshoku that would allow him to emit the armament to a short distance. Luffy and Hyogoro were eventually confronted by Alpacaman and Madilloman. During the fight, Luffy told Hyogoro how to dodge their attacks. When Luffy told Hyogoro about trying to learn an advanced Busoshoku Haki technique, hoping to use it to break through Kaido's scales, Hyogoro demonstrated this technique and defeated Alpacaman with it. Luffy affirmed that this was the exact technique he wanted to learn and asked Hyogoro to teach it to him. Hyogoro tried to teach Luffy, but he continued defeating opponents without making any progress. The Sumo Inferno was put on hold when night came, but Luffy and Hyogoro were left in the ring as the Beasts Pirates retired for the rest of the day. After knocking out the nearby guards with Haoshoku Haki, Luffy told Hyogoro his reason for wanting to defeat Kaido. Afterwards, Raizo and Caribou approached the ring. Caribou told Luffy that he wanted to become his subordinate, and Luffy decided to accept his help. When Hyogoro revealed the potential allies within the prison, Luffy became eager to rally them. During the night, Luffy and Hyogoro ate oshiruko that were stolen from Queen but overate and grew fat. On the next day as the Beasts Pirates gathered around the ring, Luffy and Hyogoro prepared for the next set of matches, but Queen went to turn on the Filming Pond Tanishi. Luffy then witnessed the execution of Shimotsuki Yasuie. When Luffy commented that no one should laugh when someone dies, Hyogoro explained about a side effect of the SMILE fruits. As his crewmates were causing chaos at the execution site, Luffy cheered for them. He was then surprised to see that Kid had been recaptured while attempting to rescue Kamazo, who was revealed to be Killer. After Queen subjugated Kid and Killer to water torture and threatened to leave them submerged until Luffy and Hyogoro die, Luffy attempted to attack Queen, but he easily caught his punch and threw it aside. As tensions between Luffy and Queen began to heat up, they heard a loud noise coming from outside the gate. Luffy was then surprised to see an amnesiac Big Mom breaking into the prison. As Big Mom and Queen argued about oshiruko, Luffy told them to pull Kid and Killer out of the water. Luffy was then surprised to see Big Mom overpowering Queen. He was relieved to see Kid and Killer saved from drowning after Queen crashed into the contraption holding them. When Big Mom did not find any oshiruko, Luffy unwittingly admitted that he ate the oshiruko that Big Mom was looking for. Big Mom directed her anger towards Luffy and pushed him and Hyogoro out of the ring. Fortunately, Luffy managed to remove the collars. Hyogoro stayed in Big Mom's path, hoping that Luffy could become stronger by fighting her. To protect Hyogoro, Luffy prepared to face Big Mom head on. Luffy realized that what he did to remove his and Hyogoro's death collars was the same technique that he saw Rayleigh used to remove Camie's exploding collar on Sabaody Archipelago two years ago. However, since he used it in the heat of the moment, Luffy was not sure how to activate it at will. Luffy attempted to have his Haki flow through his hands, but Big Mom instantly sent him and Hyogoro crashing into a wall. Luffy worriedly apologized to Hyogoro as he pulled him out of the wall, and Hyogoro revealed that he used Haki just in case. Hyogoro told Luffy more about the advanced usage of Busoshoku Haki before he and Luffy were separated by Big Mom, who pursued Luffy into the neighboring Prisoner Iron Factory. After running through the Prisoner Mines, he led Big Mom back to where he started and Queen attempted another attack on Big Mom. Afterwards, Big Mom regained her memories and fell asleep. Queen and most of his subordinates quickly took Big Mom on a ship heading for Onigashima, leaving Babanuki to lead the small remainder of the crew in the prison. With communications cut off, Luffy decided to take down Babanuki and his forces and take over the prison. Luffy excitedly took on the Beasts Pirates rushing to attack him as he worked to advance his Busoshoku Haki at will. Babanuki then ordered the prisoners to help subdue Luffy and they obeyed his command. Luffy wondered why they were following Babanuki's orders and they replied that they had no hope in overcoming Kaido and Orochi, having tried and failed to rebel against them 20 years ago and losing everything in the process. Kawamatsu shouted out from inside his cell, encouraging Luffy to tell the prisoners about their hope. After Raizo freed Kawamatsu, Kiku came and forced the prisoners off of Luffy. Having reunited with Chopper and Kiku (who was revealed to have been born a boy), Luffy prepared to fight once more. Luffy and his group fought against the Beasts Pirates, but they were soon cornered by prisoners who were infected by the Mummy virus. Luffy fearlessly made contact with the infected carriers and ignited the prisoners' spirit by showing that their agonizing infected situation was no different from their life as slaves in Udon and he promised them that he and his group would liberate Wano Country from Kaidou's oppression. Babanuki prepared to use an Excitement shell but Luffy's advanced Kenbunshoku Haki enabled him to stop Babanuki in time by tangling the trunk of his elephant, causing the shell to explode inside Babanuki's body. After the prison takeover, Luffy's condition worsened. As Chopper worked to treat him, Luffy reunited with Tama and Momonosuke. Luffy made Momonosuke angry by calling him useless. Chopper successfully developed a cure and treated Luffy and all those infected. Upon meeting the four yakuza bosses, they threatened Luffy for speaking casually to Hyogoro, but Hyogoro vouched for him. As the day of the Fire Festival drew closer, Luffy continued training his Busoshoku Haki with Hyogoro supervising him. Luffy eventually learned how to use advanced Busoshoku Haki and he returned to Amigasa Village with Tama and Chopper two days before the decisive battle. The Fire Festival Luffy was excited to be given a new armor by Hitetsu. He then wondered about Jinbe's fate but he was certain that Jinbe would eventually arrive at Wano Country. On the day before the raid on Onigashima, Luffy spoke with Kin'emon before the latter head out with his group. Luffy later practiced his advanced Busoshoku Haki on a tree as he expressed eagerness to fight Kaido again. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages